Mummy!
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Working in his families Museum, Yugi Motou is in charge of Egyptian artifacts and Mummified Corpses. Yugi's got a favorite though, the mummy of pharaoh Atem, even though it might seem weird he talks and sleeps next to the dead pharaoh every night. But what will happen when Yugi performs a ritual from the book of the dead?
1. Chapter 1

Upon the black canvas that was the night's sky, stars flickers and shone their light. The large full moon was bright, causing silvery light to fall on the town below and making deep shadows to appear.

Sixteen year old Mutou Yuugi stares out of the open window, smiles even though outside the heat was unbearable because inside was nice and cool.

Turning back to the dimly lit room Yuugi wanders back over to his only friend, Pharaoh Atem, or rather a mummified Pharaoh Atem; the mummy was 'sleeping' in his chambers, 'listening' to the lonely child's woes.

The local and only museum in town, was owned by his family; the family had a little house at the bottom of the hill where the museum was build on top of. Yuugi came to live there when he was eight years old and even in the coldest of winters he came at nights to see his friend.

Yuugi never slept in his own bedroom his aunt and uncle set up, he only dumped his stuff there; Yuugi always slept in the museum, in the next chamber as the dead body. If he sat and thought about it long enough Yuugi may have find this disgusting, but he had been doing this far to long to see anything wrong with it.

After his mother and grandfather died Yuugi began obsessed with death, sleeping next to a mummy night after night for some reason gave him some comfort.

'They must know what I'm doing...' Yuugi thinks as he blinks down at the Pharaoh, bringing his hand on the sides of the sand coloured coffin he get himself in, it was a lot easier than when he was a boy.

Crawling over the side Yuugi carefully took his place next to his friend. He stares at the crocked teeth peeking through old leathery skin and bandages, the eye sockets had completely caved in and some bandages there had tore away from time.

"Thank you for listening to me again Atem." Yuugi says softy as he gently rest his head on the mummy's chest where its arms were folded tightly, "Its helps. And tomorrow I'll read you another story or make we can play another game on my laptop?"

Yuugi closes his eyes pretending he could hear a heartbeat from within. When Yuugi was eight he chatted away to the Pharaoh and when realized that Atem could not understand him because he was Egyptian. The game on play pretend was on. Yuugi spent the last three years 'teaching' the foreigner his language.

It kept Yuugi's mind sane, kept from thinking about the pain of his lost.

"Summer is almost over," Yuugi says with a heavy sigh, "Soon it will be October before we know it...you're wondering why I mentioning October at the end of August?" leaning over the mummy's head he touches the crown carefully, "Because my classmates are having a pre Halloween party on September first, just a few days before returning to school..."

Yuugi drops his hand and sits up placing his back against the cool stone, he gazes up at the ceiling. They had talked about October since June, because last year the third years are a party to remember by scaring the life out of the some underclassmen; his class wanted to do one better and scare their whole year.

"They asked if they could have it here, in the main hall." Yuugi goes on as he bring his eyes back down and stares at the lifeless Pharaoh, "They want to set up the test of courage, pass that and rest the party. Only a few will know about the party. Oh that's because I'm in on it... they asked me to set up things about the museum.. kind of last minute..."

Yuugi moves again this time place his head next to Atem's, then placing a hand over the deformed cheek.

"I'll do my best... I have some ideas," Yuugi says with a small smile, he strokes the cheeks like a man would his lover, "Want to met me? Want to play with me? Want always to be with me?"

Yuugi let himself giggle into the dead man's neck, carefully as always.

'Yeah right...' Yuugi thinks as he starts falling asleep, for the fourth time that year Yuugi dreamt he was dancing with a tanned red eyed man draped in gold and purple clothe, under a hot sun.

xxx

"Book of the dead?" Anzu asks excited at how that sounds, "You're kidding."

"Nope!" Yuugi says grinning madly as he brings the old scroll and carefully unrolled it, "I thought we could get everyone to join in and bring to life Pharaoh Atem and his court."

"Wow...That's messed up." Jonouchi said as he comes closer to the scroll, but he too was grinning his eyes shone.

The group had met up in their local game centre, they sat at a table in the food and drink section having serious talks of how to scare a person, when Yuugi put in his idea.

"Wait I thought you said book?" Anzu says with a raised eyebrow and a laugh, "What is this?"

"Yeah... it said book as its title..." Yuugi explains with a giggle, as he held out the scroll he was wearing white clothe gloves as he handled it, "I got it off of E-Bay for a good price and everything else I needed for the ritual."

"Everything?" Honda asks looking amused as he comes nearer to the group.

"Everything." Yuugi said with a grin, "And its a group activity, so the whole class can join."

"So far just over ten people from class want to join in." Anzu says as she reaches for her handbag.

"Only ten... does that include us?" Jonouchi asks, he grabs his drink and sucks at the straw noisily making her and Miho wiggle their noses at him.

"Lets see... Its us five." Anzu says reading through the list of names, "Ushio, Mayumi, Kaoruko Himekoji... for some reason, Kokurano oh for the- Imori, Kujirada and Haiyama."

"Ushio is not part of our class nor is Kaoruko." Honda says with a frown.

"Whatever, they said was coming." Anzu replies as she taps the paper she placed on the table, " me and Miho you get the food together, Jonouchi and Honda can blacken the windows so no light can get in and get some decoration."

"I can lock down the rooms that I think we shouldn't be in. My uncle won't care much, but there is some stuff that needs to be kept safe." Yuugi said calmly as he smiles at his crush, "Also I'll get this ready," he nods down at the scroll, "We'll do this in the basement, the mummies are easy to move when you know how."

"Wait_ mummies_?!" Jonouchi cries out leaning over the table, shoving his face right up to Yuugi's

"W..wwhat did you think we was going to use, road kill?" Yuugi chocked out as he leans back a little, "We have seven mummies at the museum that we can use."

"Wow!" Jonouchi says loudly as he moves back and fall into his seat, "This is awesome!"

"They would let you?" Anzu asks very unsure about this.

"The museum and everything in it is mine anyway," Yuugi said as he start rolling the scroll, "It was not always a museum either, it was just a collect started by my grandfather. I won't have full say over it until I turn eighteen. It hasn't opened for the passed four years..."

"Miho is kind of scared." The other girl in their group says as she finishes the last of her food and drink, she had kept silent all the time.

"Don't worry Miho-chan!" Honda says loudly as he turns red in the cheeks, "I'll protect you from anything!"

"Promise! Yay!" Miho says as she claps her hands together.

xxx

"Finished at last!" Yuugi declaims to the basement world, he had spent the whole day moving and setting everything into place.

Yuugi grins at his friend Pharaoh Atem who was laying on his back in the middle of the floor, he went round places the seven objects around his form. These things he also bought from e-bay, however he been looking for these for a while. Like his grandfather he liked to collect things, games almost, but as he gotten older he started finishing off where his grandfather left off.

"Everything is in place, Atem." Yuugi says as he glances around at the marking he done on the floor, "My classmate like be here in the morning, and in the evening we start. But first I am going to have a practice run, just to make sure all goes well. I want to look a little like I know what I'm doing."

Yuugi walks to the top of Atem head, kneeing down there he grabs hold of the pyramid shaped object and leaning over he rested it on his chest.

"Now everything is in place," Yuugi mumbles as he gave a quick glance at the scroll laid out, "I'm so glad Grandpa taught me to read this ancient writing, or I would have been in trouble."

Yuugi picks up a small knife, cutting the palm of his left hand he allowed his blood to drip over the pyramid.

"Atem..." Yuugi whispers then starts to raise his voice, he spoke in an old lost tongue. The candles he lit up before hand to give the room the 'feel', flickered madly. Yuugi stood up and began walking around quickly, this was the part where he was going to get the others involved.

Still with a loud voice he starts the small tasks about Atem's mummy, by the end of it Yuugi was covered in sweat.

Sighing Yuugi drops of his knees behind the head, he had come full circle. The last part Yuugi was confused with but did it anyway. He kissed the Pharaoh's leathery dry lips fully, as he did he felt his heart squeeze, his breathe felt like it was leaving his lungs.

Suddenly he was threw back by something. Blinking Yuugi quickly looked around searching for the source of what could have made him fall.

"What happened?" Yuugi says and blinked in surprised at how much his throat hurt. "What did I fall on?" Rubbing his head he slowly and shakily getting to his feet. "Guess... guess I should clean up..and get it ready for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuugi gazes up at the skies, dark clouds was forming above them. Thunder sounded a far off and he wondered if they would made it time before the rain, that clearly was going come, fall. Everyone who said were coming came.

Ushio a third year on the bases that the first years needed to be watched. Himekoji was there only because of Miho, the older girl hated the younger and wanted to scare her. Honda was there to protect Miho.

Kujirada and Haiyama always travelled in pairs, even though they claim to dislike each other. Imori was forced to by Jonouchi when he told him that he had something better to do than to play around in a stupid so called haunted house. Mayumi had a crush on Jonouchi so that was why she was there. Kokurano came for the same reasons, like Yuugi he had a crush on Anzu

Yuugi allowed Honda to lead them through the front doors of the museum, he did not want to show his friend up since Miho was watching.

As Yuugi doored through the familiar doors he felt an unfamiliar presence.

A loud slam causes everyone to turn, some to scream. Thankfully Yuugi was not among the ones who screamed.

The large double doors had somehow shut hard on their own.

"Yuugi..." Jonouchi was the first to talk then he grins, "You rigged the place!"

There was a few giggles and sighs heard all around. Yuugi said nothing to this, he had not done anything.

'So someone else must of came in and done something.' Yuugi thinks as he gazes around at the group. 'That must why something seems off.'

"OKAY!" Honda cries out while clapping his hands together to get their attention, they turned his way,"We breaking up onto three groups of fours! Red Team. Blue Team and Yellow Team."

"There are six objects made of gold in the three main areas." Anzu says loudly coming forwards, Yuugi had given her spoken through. "To find each object you much solve some riddles, play a game and follow some leads."

"Once each object in found return here to the main hall." Jonouchi says grinning as he loved telling them what, "One map for each team. We choosing the teams by straws, hide your ends until everyone' taken theirs."

Miho walks forward holding up a vase with white straw sticking out, giving them all a lovely smile. One by one they walked to her and grabbed hold of their straw, they hid their straw by cupping it with their other hand.

Yuugi walks away from Miho he being the last one, there was one straw left over for her. She took her straw out, the end was yellow.

Yuugi opened his hand, his end was red. Holding his up he gazes around, someone came over to him. It was Himekoji glaring down at him, showing him her red end.

"Hope we get on well..." Yuugi says in a low voice, he then turns back to the others when he noticed she was not listening to him.

Ushio was standing next to Miho, along with Honda who face kept charging from happy to fearful as he looked from his team mates. Behind them was Haiyama seemingly angry about something.

Yuugi hid his grin, glad that Honda had gotten to be in the same group as Miho. Quickly glances over to the rest it sees Anzu ans Jonouchi standing together both holding up their straws. Their straw ends was blue.

Coming up behind Jonouchi shyly was Mayumi trying to get his attention with her blue straw. And just behind Anzu was Kokurano, who was giving her to charming smile but it was coming out more like a sneer.

Yuugi turns back to Himekoji, Imori and Kujirada had joined them now, red end straws in hand.

"Right!" Honda shouts as waves his arms around, "Yellows, follow the yellow dots of the floor, it will take you to your area. Reds and Blues do the same."

Yuugi sighs a little, he had wanted to be with Anzu. While he at times claimed his love for the Pharaoh Atem, some of his weirder moments, he had such a crush on her. Yet she would never look at him, he was only a friend maybe 'little brother'. Jonouchi once joked that Yuugi brought out every girls inner mother.

"This way." Himekoji snaps flicking her long hair, the beautiful girl's eyes narrowed at Imori who was falling behind, "Hurry up. I want to start the party, not spent the whole night playing games!"

"This is a test of courage..." Imori mumbles with his head down, his hair reminded Yuugi of those helmet cuts, his eyes was wide as he gazes around at the dark corners of the hallway they walked down. Imori was the same height as Yuugi, but carried himself differently. He walked slow with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Not that scary." Kujirada grunts out the larger teen bring a hand to his hand, swiping the sweat away. For overweight teens, the heat was their enemy, it always made his face look greasy; Kujirada did not seem to care about his appearance much, but he would smile nastily at any who said anything to him, if only to cause trouble.

"A tub of lard," Himekoji hisses out as she walks through the dark hallway, "A wannabe emo, and a game freak. Could this night get any worst?"

"Yuugi, you already know where the things are right?" Kujirada comments turning his head to look behind his shoulder, "Can't you just tell us, so we can beat the others to the party."

"Sorry, Kujirada-san." Yuugi says feeling his heart fast but as he worried the bigger boy would bully him for this, "But this is a test before the party, and the riddles are not that hard."

"..." Imori gazes over at the fake bats at the window, the pieces of thin paper, dry earth was dug up and placed on the tile surface of the flooring and by the twitch in Yuugi's eye when he noticed his friends did not tell not they were doing that; overall the only thing that was scary was the rain that had started, the thunder that was booming overhead.

"I'll leave this to you then." Yuugi suddenly says as he hands Imori a piece of piece, which had the first clue on it, "I am going to make sure everything is ready for the main event."

"Main event? That death note thing Jonouchi was going on about?" Imori asks as he stops walking, the two in front also pause to look at them.

"Yeah, well, something like that." Yuugi said with a laugh, he then points to some doors close to where they stood, "The basement is this way, you go on ahead. I'll only be about five minutes."

"Fine, whatever." Himekoji answers for them, she gazes through the limited lighting staring at the red dots they had to follow. Imori and Kujirada starts moving again, either gave Yuugi a second glance as they left him alone.

'Not that I mind.' Yuugi thinks as he turns to the doors, he went through the whole building with the entire set of keys making sure everything that was need to closed was closed and locked up tight. 'I am here every day or rather night, nothing could scare me in here.'

As Yuugi walks slowly towards the doors which lead to the basement staircase, his thoughts went to the other groups, wondering how far they had gotten. He was glad he gotten the red team, because their route was both near the basement and there was a short cut to the main hall.

Yuugi blinks as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, it was pitch black. Blindly he made his way over to a wall and held out a hand, he clicked on all the overhead lights. Humming and turning to the middle of the large room he suddenly froze.

'Am I in the right basement?' Yuugi thinks as he stands there like a lemon. The museum had three basement, but he knew this was the right one. All the stuff was laid out on the floor, the marking in his own handwriting was draw there, the candles scatted everything waiting to be lit up.

"Where is Atem?" Yuugi says with a moans aloud, he could just see it now, his uncle coming down on his rare visit to basement and seeing the mummy there. "It Uncle put him back?"

Yuugi turns and ran up the stairs, he went back into the dark hallway above which looked darker since he just came from the light. Not wanting for his eyes to adjust he hurries down the place, coming back into the main/public hallway. He was panting now, he was not used to running for long since he kept himself indoors reading, playing games or talking to Atem.

'Better check on my team first,' Yuugi thinks as he blinks through the darkest, the heavy rain made it hard to listen in the normally silent building. 'Tell them I have to found my mummy... maybe not in those words...' Yuugi did not run this time, instead he did an power walk down the hallway.

A woman's scream pierces through the halls, it bounces off the walls carrying the echo across the whole building.

Yuugi had come to a halt. He stood for a moment listening to the rain and his own heart beat.

"What has Jonouchi done for her to scream like that?!" Yuugi hisses through his teeth as he starts moving again, heading towards where the sound of the scream came from, "Seriously that scared me and I not even there!"

Yuugi sees an open door in front, guessing they was there he moves a little faster. Rushes through the open doors the first thing he sees is Himekoji with her back to him on her rear with her arms behind and her knees up, doing some sort of odd crab walk slightly to his right.

Movement caught his eye to the left and he sees Kujirada, glued to the wall eyes wide and glassy as he stares at something in complete horror in front of him.

'Jonouchi-kun what did yo-" Yuugi never finished his chain of thought, his eyes landed on what had frighten them so much. In the poor light of the room a person stood, it was too tall to be Imori, and Imori himself happened to be slowly backing away from this person; Lightning fleshes through the gaps on the windows causing that person to be seen clearly for a second.

Yuugi knew that person, had slept along side this person for the passed eight years.

"Atem?" Yuugi says softy yet his voice seemed to fill the room.

xxx

Note: Would like to say a special thank you to 'YamiNoIcexIcuo' who helped me with the summary.

XXX

Yuugi -red

Himekoji -red

Imori -red

Kujirada -red

Ushio -yellow

Miho- yellow

Honda -yellow

Haiyama -yellow

Jonouchi -blue

Kokurano -blue

Anzu -blue

Mayumi -blue


	3. Chapter 3

The thunder rocked the walls of the room, the lightning that followed kept showing the strange figure moving slowly towards the short teen, who continued to back away breathing hard and mumbling words that made no sense.

The girl on the floor made small noise from her throat, tears pouring down her face as she looked upon the thing that was moaning, she could not take her eyes away. At first see had thought it was nothing more than a trick however having hear the womanly scream that came from the fat boy she knew that this was not right; now under the light she could see this thing was very real.

The larger boy pushed harder against the wall, hurting himself while doing so, the monster had was coming was again going to strike; glancing down he blinks through watery eyes at his arm, the monster had grabbed him moments before and the grip was so strong that it felt like bleeding under the skin. It was too dark to see the damage, he was thankful that managed to force himself away. Him screaming seemed to cause the thing to startle for only for a second, but that was enough time for him to run.

Yuugi stand in complete shock and disbelief, his mind screamed at him, telling him that this was not real that there was no way this was real. Walking over to the wall where Kujirada was he quickly turns on the overhead lights.

This caused everyone to pause for a moment as they took in the full sight on the mummy.

Imori let out a strangled screams and stepped out a little to quickly, because he fell trips and fell right on his rear. At the sound of the small teen's scream Atem darts forward and grabs hold of Imori's shoulders, making the boy shout and scream more. Atem opens his leathery lips wider, pieces of dried skin ripped away.

"Atem!" Yuugi cries out in fear as it finally hits him that his favourite mummy was about to chomp down on his classmate's face.

The mummified corpse jerked slightly, its skin on his right side that was still there, seemed to curl upwards in some kind of sickening smile.

"No! Stop!" Yuugi screams as he comes running further into the room; he did not reach them in time. And halted as Imori's horrible pained screams filled the entire room. Yuugi could do nothing but watch as Atem teeth sunk into the side of Imori head, as the mummy lift his chin he arched his back pulling an eyeball out in his mouth.

With a small nod his teeth open and the eyeball was airborne, that dead mouth and jaw was inhumanly opened wide. The eyeball went in and those teeth clunked shut, Yuugi would see under the dirty bandages the moment the ball was swallowed and moved down the throat.

Yuugi could hear that same woman scream as before and turns to Himekoji, oddly enough it was not coming from her. She was sitting on the floor still, her hand was neither side of her face with her fingers clawing at her pretty cheeks. Numbly he turns to Kujirada, he was the one screaming like a woman. It was jumping up and down the side of the wall, screaming his lungs.

Yuugi blinked and quickly turns back to Imori as if remembering he was there, the other teen had fallen on the floor, a pool of blood formed around his head. He was not sure if he was breathing or not.

Glancing upwards Yuugi gaze lands on Atem once again; he now had his head down facing forward, dark red blood covered his teeth, it came down and was dripping off the end of his chin. Suddenly there was movement inside Atem's empty dark socket. Then there was a pure white shine, and a brown coloured eyeball appeared.

Kujirada fell silent, he too was watching this scene and somehow forgot to scream. Himekoji was completely shocked, she lowers her hands but her finger nails was blooded. Yuugi took a step back, watching as the eye began rolling wildly in the socket, muscles formed around it and then it stopped.

The coloured on the eye charged. The once brown colour that was the same as Imori's, was now a rich red colour. The rotted dry skin around it moves closer, it seemed to be frowning. It looks at Yuugi, at Kujirada, at Himekoji as if trying to work out something.

"We have to go!" Kujirada shouts broke through the strange silence that fell over them, he turns to the door, "Run!"

"Right!" Yuugi agrees as he backs again and turning to Himekoji, he quickly went to where she was and knees down beside her, "Himekoji-san. Get up! We need to get away!" The woman was starting into nothingness with dull lifeless eyes.

"Get up!" Kujirada snaps as he came over to, he was holding his aching arm but he let go of it to slap the young women around her bloody cheek,"It can't run fast with those legs! We can get away!"

That seemed to wake her up, she blinks and jumps to her feet. Yuugi was tugged upwards and backwards from his black vest, Kujirada was dragging him along for a moment, and once Yuugi gain his footing he let to.

Together rush over to the door, glancing back he saw what Kujirada meant by Atem not able to run fast, his lower legs was free from the bandages but his thighs and knees was still partly wrapped stopping him from moving.

"Shut the door!" Kujirada shouts as he almost falls, he holds onto his bad arm again. Yuugi reaches for the doors and slammed them shut, the noise was sent down the hallway.

Yuugi digs into his pockets, he bought out a ring with many keys. It was chained to his black shorts and had a limited reached, he knew which and every key for the building but his fear clouded his mind and it took three goes for Yuugi to get the right key.

"We have to find Ushio!" Himekoji cries out as she starts moving down the dark hallway, Kujirada follows.

Yuugi wobbly takes the key out and pushes the lot back into his shorts, it was glad for the shorts. He wore them because of the heat, but these pockets was also very deep it allowed him to carry a lot of things. A loud thump of the door caused him to gasp and jump back, turning he looks to see where the other two was, the only thing he could hear was the sound of their running footsteps getting more and more away from him.

Yuugi ran. He was not a fit person by any means, so it surprised him at how fast he could run. During his mad dash to catch up he kept having to jump over the earth and rocks Jonouchi had placed everywhere, it made everything harder.

Yuugi had to stop. His lungs were screaming for air, he places a hand against the wall and leans there. In his mind's eye he could still see Atem, still the disgusting sound Imori's flesh made when Atem tear his eye out.

Falling to his knees Yuugi began to throw up everything he eaten that day, he came through his nose and mouth, burning his throat. Blinking his tear away he dug into his pocket once again and numbly takes out his handkerchief, cleaning himself the best he could he slowly rose to his feet and headed towards the main lobby where they came from.

Yuugi walks along with his hand against the wall for support no longer trusting his own legs, as he made it to the end of the hallway stops just before he went through the wooden archway. There was a odd slurping, tearing, breaking sound coming from the lobby. Just little these sounds and a low cry, gasps of pain and grunts.

Yuugi did not want to look, whatever was making that sound could not be good.

Closing his eyes he took a few steps forward; on opening them he stared towards the sound.

It was his mummified animals.

They has surrounded something and was ripping it apart with their teeth. Under the lit light Yuugi could made out Haiyama's form. The cries were coming from him as the monsters ate him still alive.

A final creak and cry Haiyama jerked violently before going limp.

An large crash coming from somewhere down the hallway where Yuugi just came from, made the mummified animals turn in his direction. Yuugi's whole body froze as they stared at him with eyes had only had white in them.

"_Oh... no_..." Yuugi chocks out as he begins to shake, he blinks around looking through the dark areas, trying to see where he could run to or hide.

"YUUGI!" A voice shouts causing him and the animals to turn upwards, Jonouchi was on a landing above. "**Get to the stairs**!"

Yuugi almost laughed at his friend, the stairs was closed to him, he could get there! Yuugi ran for it, the animals were walking slowly towards Jonouchi who was shouting at them and throwing things on display down on their heads.

Coming to the main staircase he ran up and glanced at the tables that had been placed there, blocking his path. Stopping under the table he looked on around in a panic, trying to find and out over. Suddenly a large hand came over the top and grabs at his right arm of his vest. Yuugi gasps as he felt himself being lifted up and dropped awkwardly on the stairs on the other side.

Kujirada and Himekoji stared at him from a few steps up, they too looked like they been threw over by the looks of their clothing. Glancing up Yuugi blinks at the oldest teen and tallest, Ushio.

"Yuugi!" Anzu cries out from the right side of the staircase, the main staircase slit into three smaller staircase on the first landing, "Quickly! Most of the rooms are locked up here!"

Yuugi jumps to his feet, soon Ushio, Kujirada and Himekoji are following behind him. He went up the centre staircase. Everyone joined him and he was glad to see Jonouchi had caught up and was running with him. Yuugi stops outside a door and once again get his keys out. He quickly unlocks it and opens the door, he took a side step for everyone to get inside first.

Everyone was stood in the large room trying to regain control of their breathing. Yuugi locks them in and glances around before turning on the lights. They jumped at the sudden brightest.

"Yuugi, what is happening?" Anzu was the first one to ask, but Yuugi did not know how to gave an answer.


End file.
